Network devices (e.g., outlets, switches, and the like) perform various operations within a network environment. For example, two lamps may be plugged into two outlet network devices in a living room. Each outlet may provide power to the corresponding lamp, so that the lamp can provide light to the living room. However, when one lamp begins to flicker, the user often needs to intervene to determine what is causing the abnormal operation. When both lamps flicker, the user may perform different problem solving steps to try to determine what is wrong with living room as a whole (e.g., light storm, power surge, etc.). The network device may be unable to identify, let alone resolve, such an abnormal operation.